harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Smythewood final episode
In the series finale of Smythewood, everyone gets happy endings. Watch for a foreshadowing of the beginning of a later romance between Dylan Harper and Adam Mathison. Scene One The SEPTA stop in Smythewood. A familiar friend, Dylan Harper has stepped off the train that came from Philadelphia. He was summoned back by Adam. The two friends hug. ADAM: Dylan, I am glad you are here. DYLAN (quite tired, having flown the red eye from London): You needed some help, so I am here to help. ADAM: Where's Alex? DYLAN: He stayed in London, he took over a meeting that I was going to have to attend, but he'll get me the information. I brought my laptop, so I could do some work. Someone had to keep an eye on the place, so he was able to. He sends his love. ADAM: Tell him thanks. I am sure you know what is going on. DYLAN: Actually I kind of don't. What has happened, Adam? I knew something was wrong, but no specifics were given to me, or at least that I haven't seen. Alex told me when you called that something was up, that someone I used to know is acting up? I took the red eye from London to get here. And I am, for one thing, quite exhausted. What has been happening? ADAM: It's someone you used to know. Kip Waltham. DYLAN: Kip?! Good LORD! What has that swine been doing here?! I have never thought I would have heard anything from that idiot again! I thought he was living it up in New Haven? What brings him out of the ether? ADAM: Plenty. He has been trying to break me and Aaron up. DYLAN: He what?! He's trying to break you two up?! I don't understand. Has he been really trying all that? ADAM: And then some. And it's not just us he has been harassing. He's been causing grief all over Smythewood. He was thrown out of the Open Book by Taylor. DYLAN: And well he should have. She was right in doing so. From what Sheila told me, he was harassing Taylor. ADAM: Well, actually it was Trevor who threw him out. DYLAN: Good for him! I approve. ADAM: But there will be plenty of time for you to deal with that cretin! I am quite worried about you. You endured a red eye flight and you need to get some rest. Where are you staying? DYLAN: At the Woodglen. I talked with Jenna Roberts personally. She got me a suite there. ADAM: That is good. Adam takes Dylan over to the Woodglen, which isn't far from the SEPTA stop. The minute Adam and Dylan step into the lobby, Jenna sees him JENNA: Right on time, Mr. Harper, your room is ready. ADAM: Thank you, he is truly exhausted, that red eye flight from London did him in. JENNA (concerned): I can see that. I'll get someone to get him there immediately. A bellhop and Adam help Dylan get to his room. It is rather clear that Adam has the beginnings of a real crush on Dylan, although he knows he is with Aaron and Dylan is with Alex. Enter Sheila. SHEILA: Dyl. You're back! DYLAN: Sheila! The two cousins hug one another, tears in their eyes. It is clear that Sheila and Dylan have missed one another very much. The rest of the lobby watches silently as the two cousins have a reunion. Allen comes up and hugs his cousin in-law. He, Sheila, Adam and the bellhop help Dylan get upstairs. Scene Two Laura's house. She and Sharon are talking, and while talking, Laura is packing. Sharon is stunned. SHARON: Why all the packing? LAURA: I am leaving town. SHARON: Why? LAURA: I went to school here, and I grew up in this town, but I never felt happy here. Only one place made me happiest. SHARON: Where at, dear? LAURA: Ithaca. I am moving back to Ithaca, New York. I got a job as a field hockey coach at Cornell. The job starts with the next semester. I found a nice apartment near the Ithaca Commons. Very nice and very efficient, one that I love, not to mention, one that I can afford. . SHARON: I will miss you. With Julia gone now, I will miss you. LAURA: What about Lana? SHARON: I don't know what she is planning. LAURA: I am sorry I didn't say anything before this. But I was not happy here, and I truly miss Ithaca. The gorges and that area are my home now. SHARON: I don't blame you. If that is where you are happiest, then that is where you belong. LAURA: Thank you, Sharon. I will surely miss you a lot. Sharon and Laura haul Laura's belongings out to the waiting U-Haul. The two would be driving to Ithaca together, and Sharon would return the truck to U-Haul in Smythewood. They get into the cab, and then, taking one last look at the apartment, they pull out. Scene Three It is the next day. A refreshed Dylan is outside of the Cote D'Azure. He had just finished lunch with his cousin, Sheila and Allen. He sees Kip walking down the street. The two lock eyes, a look of venom from Kip. Dylan glares at him, with needles dipped in poison. KIP (in a fake cordial voice): Dylan. DYLAN (in the slightly haughty voice he uses against people he doesn't like): Kip. KIP: What in the hell are you doing here? I thought you were living it up in London? DYLAN: I am, but I am here on some business! But let's leave my life out of this. I am going to head straight for the point! Adam Mathison has been telling me that you have been trying to stick your big nose in his and Aaron Shinn's relationship! What in the hell do you think you are DOING?! Have you NO sense? KIP: It's simple! I want Adam! I don't care what anyone thinks! I saw what I wanted and I aim to take it. DYLAN (shooting the infamous Harper Glare): Oh, you think you are so damned smart, don't ya?! You think you are so slick that any man would drop their boyfriend for YOU?! You narcissistic bastard! You are NOTHING to me! You cheated on me mercilessly! Which was no surprise, given what an amoral bastard you really are! KIP: Who cares what you think?! DYLAN: Well, you may not care about what I think but I would suggest you'd better care about what I could do! That is the underlying factor! The damage I can do to you will be ASTRONOMICAL! You should KNOW me well enough by now to know that I am a Harper! And I may be nice, but I am NOT averse to using my power to make you SUFFER! I don't like to do that, you know me well enough to know that. But I warn you! Cross me, and you will wish to God you wouldn't have! KIP: Oh really?! Your threats mean NOTHING! DYLAN (furiously): You pathetic little bastard! You are just like all the others! I told you many times never to underestimate me, and you have done so! I will see you destroyed.......UNLESS! KIP: Unless what?! DYLAN (glaring at Kip): Unless you get your ass out of this town, and NEVER come back! Go back to New Haven! Live your debaucherous life to the hilt and much good may it do you! Maybe you will find one of your miserable boy toys and slut around like you've always done! KIP (defeated): Fine! I will go! And I hope I NEVER see you again! DYLAN (exploding angrily): And that goes the same for me! WITH BELLS ON!!!! Get out of here! I don't ever want to see or hear from you again! If I ever do, I will completely DESTROY you! A furious Kip storms off towards his car, and roars out of town. Dylan sinks to the bench, thoroughly exhausted. AARON (laying a hand on Dylan's shoulder): Thanks, Dylan. Are you all right? DYLAN: You're welcome, Aaron. I can't believe I was EVER in love with that bastard! The way he behaves is deplorable! And yes, I will be all right. I just need to catch my breath and relax. ADAM: That was brave, Dyl. I am proud of you. DYLAN: Well, he will be not coming back here ever again! I'll see to that! ADAM (admiringly): You are something special, Dylan Harper. Aaron and I will never be able to repay you for what you did for us. DYLAN: Thank you. But, right now, I am going to go to my room. I am tired. (Along comes Aaron) AARON: Dyl, Adam told me that he had a crush on you. I understand that, and I know about Alex. But, however, if anything should happen to Alex, and something should happen to me, would you be able to take care of Adam for me? DYLAN (stunned, but in control): If it came to that, I would. But you and I know that won't happen for a long time. I love Alex, and you love Adam, but should, God Forbid, it happen, yes. I will honor that request. AARON: Thank you. I want him to be happy. Dylan goes back to the Woodglen. Aaron and Adam escort him back to the hotel and then they go back to the Open Book. Scene Four Smythewood City Hall. Mark Wilson and Rose Harper are talking in the corridor outside one of the municipal court rooms. MARK: You mean? ROSE: Yes, I am pregnant. MARK: Rose that is wonderful. Does anyone else know? ROSE: I talked with Dylan. He's in town. MARK: What about Alex? ROSE: He stayed in London to help run Harper Industries. Dylan came back to confront his former ex. MARK: Where is he staying? ROSE: At the Woodglen. He talked with Jenna herself and she got him one of the best suites. MARK: I talked with my aunt Judith, she is trying to talk to your dad. ROSE: Dad has his own issues, I admit. MARK: How so? ROSE: His being with Natalya. MARK: Wait a minute, Natalya Ashton? ROSE: Yes, apparently, I am not the only one who is pregnant. So is she. MARK: With your dad's child? ROSE: Apparently. That is part we are unsure about. She said she was raped before she came here, which could be true, I will admit. MARK: There is not a lot of history that she has. Or at least that we know of. ROSE: So what are we doing here? MARK: Well, with you pregnant, and all, how about we get married ASAP? ROSE: On the fly? MARK: Sure. ROSE: OK, I am game for that. With Dylan, and her dad present, Rose and Mark get married in the municipal court room by Judge Adams. Scene Five The Woodglen. Jenna is talking with Trevor. JENNA: So the End Zone is closing, from what I am hearing? TREVOR: Yeah. Adam and Aaron are moving to Brockton. They bought Dylan Harper's old house there. Dylan got a good price on the house. Which is pretty good. JENNA: Where will Dylan be living? TREVOR: He and Alex will still be living in London, in their house in Belgravia, but they will also be moving into one of the Harper Mansion's guest houses. JENNA: That sounds good. TREVOR: Speaking of which? How is Dylan? JENNA: He is asleep. He flew in from London on the Red Eye. TREVOR: He looked exhausted. He was fighting earlier. JENNA: I know. Kip was aggravating. TREVOR: I threw his ass out of the Open Book, when he went there to harass Taylor. JENNA: Good for you, my dear. I think you have a future here. TREVOR: Thank you, Ms. Roberts. Trevor begins work, Jenna goes back to her office. Scene Six Outside of the Municipal courthouse. Michael is talking with Natalya. NATALYA: You don't have to do this, Michael. I did drug you, and I made you lose Wendy. This is all my fault. MICHAEL: Nat, I am not going to leave you alone. I refuse to do so. Not in your condition. NATALYA: The child might not be yours. MICHAEL: And so what if it isn't? That doesn't matter to me. You need help and the baby needs a father. Even if the baby is not mine, I am not going to leave you alone. I can't do that. That is against everything I have ever learned as a Harper. NATALYA: But what about your family? Enter Dylan, who is there and heard Natalya's question DYLAN: You don't worry about a thing, Natalya. You will have nothing to fear from me. You make my dad happy, and that is good enough for me. And Rose will come around. She has her own issues right now. Pregnancy and a new marriage. Rose can be very nice when you get to know her. Enter Rose. ROSE: Dylan's right, Natalya. I am sorry we got off on the wrong foot. Dad told me that he is helping you. NATALYA: I am sorry about your mother, you two. ROSE: It's all right. She lost her way and she lost her mind. Dylan is highly upset at himself DYLAN (thinking): I am glad she is dead. All she did was dictate my life, and I will not tolerate that anymore. NATALYA (worriedly): Dylan, is anything wrong? DYLAN: No, I am fine. Just still angry at Kip for pulling what he did. MICHAEL (he knows Dylan better than he knows himself): I can tell that your mother's troublemaking has eaten at you, son. I know Shelby did a number on you, Dyl. She had no call doing that. DYLAN (admittedly): It's not just her, Dad, but Kip as well. They claimed to love me, and they did what they did. MICHAEL: Well, you did well against Kip, my son. Shelby got what she had coming, and Kip did too. Now, you can move forward. DYLAN: Yes, and Alex will be glad to have me back. MICHAEL: So, you're going back to London? DYLAN: Yeah, for a while, until we get ready to go back to the Harper mansion. We have already chosen our guest house. We got a good sale from Adam and Aaron on the Attleboro Ave property. NATALYA: That is great. When will you be back? DYLAN: Not sure, but it is almost time for you and Dad to become Mr. and Mrs. Michael Harper. MICHAEL: That it is. NATALYA: Ready? ROSE: Yes, we are. DYLAN: We are. Welcome to the family, Natalya. NATALYA: Thank you, Dylan. Michael and Natalya go in with Dylan and Rose following behind them. A few minutes later, they are married. Scene Seven Vestal Ridge: Amy and Eric are talking. Andrew comes in. AMY: What is going on, Dad? ANDREW: I talked with Gina. She and David are getting remarried. AMY: Oh, boy. How did Valerie take it? CLARISSA (smiling): Angry of course. AMY (grinning): Of course! ERIC: No surprise. ANDREW: I talked with the city. They are putting Vestal Ridge on the National Register. AMY: That is wonderful. CLARISSA: And we're living here for a long time yet. We still have the Boston townhouse in Back Bay, if need be. ERIC: Sounds wonderful. AMY: The Smythes endure. ANDREW: Amen to that. AMY: I talked with Vivienne. She and James are going on a around the world cruise. Wendy is taking over the day to day operations of Schraederman Energy. Michael and Eric have moved to California. Anthony and Anna Jayne have moved to the Lehigh Valley they took Chip with them. They are living with Vanessa and her sister, Nancy. Marla got remarried, she and her husband live in Washington, D.C.; Julia is still in the hospital. But she is doing all right, so we think. CLARISSA: I will surely miss Sheila. ANDREW: Indeed. She is a good businesswoman. AMY: She and Allen are happy. Where are they moving to? ANDREW: She is moving in with Dylan and Alex, when they come back to Brockton. CLARISSA: And so are we. CUT TO The SEPTA platform. The same platform Dylan was at. Now, it is Melanie Rizzo who is on the platform. She is leaving to go back to New York. She is talking with the clerk.) CLERK: Headed home? MELANIE: Yes, back to New York. For good. CLERK: Found a place? MELANIE: Yes, I did. An old apartment in Lower Manhattan; and a new job at the Strand Bookstore. CLERK: Cool. Here comes the train into Philly. Are you going Amtrak? MELANIE: Yes, I am. And here I go. CLERK: Good luck, Ms. Rizzo. MELANIE: Yes, there will be good luck. Lots of it too, won't there be? She steps on the train. She sits down and sees the platform recede into the background as she is headed home to New York. Smythewood is far in the background now. Melanie picks up a book she was given by Taylor when she left the Open Book. It was the original story of Madeleine. She had always loved that story. She looks at the final line on the back page; a line that was also shared in the soap opera, Stella Dallas. She reads. MELANIE: That is all there is, there isn't any more. Melanie wipes her eyes with a tissue. She then closes the book. The train pulls off to Philadelphia, and the final Smythewood Credits roll. Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Smythewood episodes